Earth Dragon (Final Fantasy VI)
The Earth Dragon is a boss in Final Fantasy VI. It is one of the Eight Dragons, and is the dragon of the Earth element. The Earth Dragon can be found in the Opera House in the World of Ruin by pulling the second switch from the right to fall onto the stage where it has roosted. As with the other dragons, Earth Dragon is re-fought in the Dragons' Den bonus dungeon in the Advance release. First Battle The Earth Dragon attacks using Earth-elemental attacks, such as Quake, Magnitude 8, and Landslide. Its only non-Earth-elemental attack is Honed Tusk, a powerful physical attack. Gaia Gears absorb the damage as HP and players can also equip Angel Wings for Float status, negating Earth-elemental damage. This will also prompt Earth Dragon to waste turns casting 50 Gs and fail. Or, players can equip Gaia Gear, but bring Shadow to the fight and have him Throw Shadow Edges for Image status, which will take care of Honed Tusk. Summoning Fenrir and Phantom can also help. On the offense, Shadow should throw Sakuras and Tridents, and Mog should equip Dragoon Boots and Trident, and use Jump. If Mog equips a Cherub Down and a Snow Scarf, Earth Dragon cannot harm him when he is in the back row. Gau can use the same setup, but he does not need the Cherub Down so long as he has a Rage that absorbs Earth, so he can use that relic slot for something offensive, such as a Hero's Ring. When the Earth Dragon is defeated it drops the Magus Rod, a powerful weapon that gives a significant boost to the holder's magic power. Second Battle In the second battle the Earth Dragon uses the same Earth-elemental attacks as before, but has massive attack strength making its normal attacks much stronger. It also absorbs Earth this time, healing it for several thousand damage when it uses Quake. This can be prevented by casting Float on it. As before, the dragon uses 50 Gs to remove Float status, but immediately follows this up with Quake and Magnitude 8, giving the player no chance to heal in-between. When the Earth Dragon is nearly defeated, it will become "enraged" and launch several physical attacks in a row. It is recommended to summon Fenrir for this fight. Summoning Phantom at this point is also a good idea, as the Earth Dragon will cease to use magic-based attacks when enraged. Upon victory, the player receives Sabin's ultimate weapon, the Godhand. AI Script First Battle Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Quake (66%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Magnitude 8 (33%) or Landslide (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Magnitude 8 (33%) or Quake (33%) 4th Turn: Attack (66%) or Landslide (33%) If Timer >= 20: :Set Timer = 0 :If Random Character has Float status: ::Target: All Characters ::50 Gs (100%) If attacked by anything: Honed Tusk (33%) Second Battle Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Quake (66%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Magnitude 8 (33%) or Landslide (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Magnitude 8 (33%) or Quake (33%) 4th Turn: Attack (66%) or Landslide (33%) If HP <= 25600 (only done once per battle): :Display message: Earth Dragon becomes enraged! :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Set Var36 If Var36 is set: :1st Turn: Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) :2nd Turn: Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (33%) or Savage (66%) :3rd Turn: Savage (100%) ::Savage (100%) If any character has Float status: :Target: All Characters :50 Gs (100%) :Magnitude 8 (100%) :Quake (100%) If HP <= 25600: :If attacked by anything: Attack (66%) or Savage (33%) If attacked by anything: Attack (33%) Gallery Related enemies *Weredragon *Chaos Dragon *Hexadragon *Tyrannosaur *Red Dragon *Blue Dragon *Gold Dragon *Ice Dragon *Skull Dragon *Storm Dragon *Holy Dragon Category:Final Fantasy VI Bosses